Remember Who You Are
by Tailwalker97
Summary: Now that he can no longer see visions like he used to, Beyal is angry, bitter, and unsure of himself. His teammates' attempts are futile. Their words are just annoyances to the young monk. While practicing his spinning late one night, a certain Monsuno will make an attempt to comfort him.


Team Core-Tech had settled down in an abandoned building on the outskirts of a small town. All five had settled in, but one specific member of the team was still a bit broken and bitter. Beyal laid awake, dark gray eyes blank as he stared at the ceiling. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he see visions like he used to? Why did this have to happen to him? Who was he now?

He sighed heavily and stiffly looked around the room, seeing the others sleeping like rocks. The teen sat up and slowly got to his feet, careful not to make any noise that would wake his sleeping teammates up. Beyal cautiously made his way outside. A cool breeze buffeted him as he walked outside, blowing his white hair and tan robe a bit. He growled frustratedly, brushing a few stray locks of hair away from his eyes. The cold actually fazed him for once as he trudged through the brush and came to a clearing beside a small river. He grasped one of his Cores that were in his pocket, clenching it so tight that had it been able to be broken, it'd be in a million pieces.

Beyal drew his arm back and spun the Core so powerfully, he was surprised it didn't smash the rock it impacted. He growled as the Core bounced back. Again and again he spun the blue cylinder, this time aiming at a tree. Each hit took a chunk of bark off of the massive trunk. He tried going for the same spot each time, but each spin hit the wrong place, further angering the young monk. Beyal muttered a few choice words he'd learned from his time with the group under his breath and spun the Core once more, but this time, something unexpected happened.

Blue essence shot out of it, and when the light faded, Glowblade stood tall, triple heads held proudly and spider arms in a defiant display.

Beyal's eyes were like shards of gray ice, and if looks could kill, Glowblade would be unspun right then and there. "Glowblade! I did not command you to come out of your Core! RETURN!" Beyal snarled angrily.

Glowblade just sat there, forked tongues flicking.

"RETURN!"

The triple headed Monsuno still did not obey his Controller's orders. Before Beyal could shout the command once more, the creature slithered forward, lowering his heads to the teenager's level.

_Beyal._

Beyal looked around tensely. Who said that?

_Beyal, it's me. Us. It's Glowblade._

He looked at his Monsuno and nearly either gaped, facepalmed, or both. He should've known that some Monsuno could communicate through thoughts.

_Why are you so upset, my friend? What is wrong?_

Beyal could've just broken down right then and there, though he didn't. He didn't know how to word his response.

_You are unsure. Not only of what to say, but of yourself, aren't you?_

He looked at the ground. "Yes…I am…" he murmured.

Glowblade slithered forward a bit more.

_Why would you be so unsure of yourself? Because you're losing a characteristic, an ability, that you've had for so long, while your teammate is gaining it?_

The teenager sighed heavily. "Y-yes…" he stammered. "When I could see visions like that, I felt like I knew who I was. I was me. I knew what I was talking about for once, but when I lost that ability…I just…I just do not know what to do. I feel useless to the team, and I feel that I have just led them on a wild goose chase!" he said, the tone of his voice rising to a yell by the last sentence.

Glowblade slithered forward and the three heads wrapped around their Controller and pulled him to the creature's scaled belly. Beyal was trembling a bit and if Glowblade wasn't so wide here from where the three heads joined together, he would've wrapped his arms around his Monsuno like the snake heads were doing to him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he clamped them shut, trying hard to force them back, though he failed at it.

The snake-like creature kept his hold on the upset teen.

_Do not cry, Beyal. It saddens me to see you upset like you are now. I know you are out of your comfort zone right now, and I know you don't like it in the least, but you cannot question yourself. You are not leading Team Core-Tech on a wild goose chase. You know full well what you saw then. You know what you're talking about. You can't let it make you question who you are. You are a great person with a kind heart, and I'm proud to say you are my Controller. I know this is hard for you, but you must fight through it. I know you can do it, my friend. I just know that you can._

Beyal kept his grip on Glowblade's scaly underside and nodded, still trembling a bit. He was still broken down and hurt, but Glowblade's reassuring words did help calm him down a bit. Finally, the snake/spider hybrid backed up a bit, releasing his Controller. Beyal looked up into the eyes of the middle head, _drying his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. _

_Keep your head up, my friend. You know much more than nothing, and you are not nothing. Just roll with the punches, and keep fighting. Forget what you have lost, and focus on what you have ahead of you. Who knows? You could possibly get your abilities back someday. A wise young monk once said to just go with the flow when something is too strong to overcome. I think you should take his advice. _

With that, a smile crept across Glowblade's three snake heads, and after a few moments, he returned to his Core.

The breeze picked up again, ruffling Beyal's snow white hair once more. His gaze drifted to the shining blue essence inside the Core in his hand. Before he could tear his gaze away and walk back to the small shack the others were still asleep in, he saw the essence glow brighter for a few moments, and a smile crept across his face as the words came to him.

_Remember who you are…_


End file.
